


'Tupperware'

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair reveals his love in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tupperware'

Tupperware - Patt

Blair had a cluster of Tupperware containers sitting on the kitchen counter as he readied the next batch of French toast. He was going to be leaving town with his mother, and wanted Jim to have breakfast, lunch and dinner preparations made ahead of time. 

Naomi walked in the room and said, "Blair honey, I think that Jim is old enough to make his own food. He's a big boy now." She laughed as Blair stuck his tongue out at her, amused at their conversation. 

Naomi picked up ten of the containers and said, "Sweetie, you have enough food here for ten men. Do you imagine he's going to eat non-stop while you're gone?" 

"You never know, Mom. I just wanted it all to be prepared for him so he didn't have to mess with it." 

"Do you do all of the cooking now?" Naomi inquired. 

Blair thought a moment and then smiled and answered, "No. We split it all. But I won't be here and he's used to me cooking part of the time. This will work out perfect for him." 

"I don't like to be negative, but you're really acting like a sad, lost wife. If I didn't know better, I would think you were in love with him." 

"So what if I am? What difference does it make now, Naomi? He doesn't know I'm alive and I want to keep it that way. We're just best friends, so be quiet about the Tupperware." 

Jim was standing in the hallway, outside his door eavesdropping and was regretful that he came home at this exact instant. 

"Sweetie, why don't you ask Jim out? You could take him on a picnic with all of this food you made." Naomi burst out laughing and tried to stop, but wasn't having any luck at all. 

"I'm pleased that this is making you laugh so hard. I know that I will sleep better knowing that I made my mother happy, one more day of her life." A sarcastic Blair wasn't as much fun, Naomi was finding out. 

"What is in all of these containers, sweetie?" 

"The red ones have dinner, the blue ones have lunch and the green ones have breakfast. It will make looking for something in the freezer so much easier." Blair was quite proud of his idea, but Naomi only shook her head as she made a face at Blair. 

"Where in the world did you pick up these habits, honey? I never taught you to cook up things in advance. I never taught you anything about Tupperware and I just know I never taught you to keep quiet about being in love with your roommate. I want you to promise that you'll talk to him today before we leave." Naomi ordered. 

"I'm not going to talk to him today or any day. I want to remain his friend and roommate, so let's just keep this between you and me. Promise you won't open that big mouth of yours. Promise?" 

"Fine. You are no fun, Blair Sandburg. What has happened to you? And how many more of these containers are you going to fill with food?" Naomi stood before a pile of about 30 as she asked. 

"I'm almost done. Leave me alone so I can finish. I still have to pack." 

"I'll start packing for you while you finish stocking Jim's freezer. Hurry up, Honey. We need to leave in the next few hours." 

Jim waited a short while and then walked into the loft. "Hey Chief, whatcha doing?" 

"I've color coded your breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next week. You won't have to cook at all. I made all of your favorites. All you have to do is heat them up in the microwave and eat your heart out. I wrote you a note explaining about the Tupperware and the colors. So if you forget, just read the note again. Okay?" Blair finally calmed down and walked towards his bedroom. 

"Chief, where did you get all of this Tupperware? I know I don't have that much here at the loft." 

"I went to a party at Conner's house two weeks ago and it just came in yesterday. Perfect timing, eh?" 

"Blair, this is beyond nice. It's the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. And the colors of the Tupperware are my favorites. I love the style too. I was thinking of asking Conner or Rhonda if they wanted to have a Tupperware party, but I guess I won't have to now. Thank you again." 

"You're most welcome, man. I better go help my mom pack my things." 

"I love you, Blair." Jim said very quietly, but Blair heard it. 

"I love you too, man." 

"I don't love you like that. I love, love you." 

A confused Blair looked over at Jim and replied, "Since when?" 

"Since forever, but I didn't think you felt the same way. But when I saw the Tupperware and the food, I knew you had feelings for me. I love you." 

"And I love you. Where do we go from here? I'm leaving in two hours." Blair asked sadly. 

"You go ahead and go on your trip, but know that every time I open one of these containers, I'll be getting hard just for you." 

"Mom... Could you come in here?" Blair yelled. 

"Yes, Sweetie?" 

"Mom, go on the trip alone. Jim and I love each other and we want to eat out of Tupperware together." Blair had a huge smile on his face making his mom smile along with him. 

"Now was that so hard, young man? I told you to talk to him." 

"I know, Mom. It worked out much better than I had dreamed of. Jim, you didn't hear us talking outside the door, did you?" Blair suddenly asked. 

"Nah, I just saw all the work you did and knew you cared. Oh man, you made a ton of French Toast. I love French Toast. Can we have that for dinner tonight?" 

"Gee, Mom, isn't it time for you to get on the road?" Blair almost pushed Naomi and her luggage out the door. 

"Blair, sweetie? I think he probably heard us talking." She couldn't help snickering. 

"I don't fucking care, Mom. Have a safe trip. Call when you get there. I love you." Blair hugged her and shoved her out the door. 

Jim began to laugh in the background and said, "You don't want me to hug her goodbye?" 

Blair glanced at Jim eating French toast with his fingers and asked, "What are you doing?" 

"I need some energy food, I have a feeling you're going to wear me out." Jim smiled and Blair was a goner. 

"Move over, I need some too. This is going to be so much fun, tough stuff." Blair said as he helped Jim eat some of the food. 

"Anything with you is fun. We should have tried this long ago. Make sure and thank Conner for letting you buy all of these containers. They're really nice. I love Tupperware. Should we put all the rest in the freezer and go upstairs and talk about the first thing that pops up?" 

"Let's hurry." Blair said as he threw containers to Jim to put in the freezer. 

And hurry they did. 

The End.


End file.
